The present invention relates to durable, rugged radios for tradesworker in construction and other worksites.
Tradespersons working at construction sites regularly use portable radios for entertainment and to obtain weather reports. However, these radios lack certain features that would be desirable for such use. Small radios often lack the power desirable for overcoming ambient noise of other workers or to carry the sound over long distances outdoors. Although xe2x80x9cboom boxesxe2x80x9d may have the desired power output, they lack the ruggedness and splash proofing that is desirable. Other features, such as the convenient use of rechargeable batteries, are missing as well.
The prior art relates to some of these shortcomings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,764 of Yamamoto et al. relates to a protection case that can be used to enclose a tape recorder or radio to protect it from water spray or dust without seriously impeding sound transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,201 of Schaefer et al. discloses a modular battery pack with an on/off switch and contacts arranged for various modes of operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,970 of Jaramillo et al. relates to a splash proof portable two-way data terminal/radio. It describes the use of tongue-in-groove elastomeric gaskets in the housing assembly as well as air-permeable water resistant material to achieve its results.
Other prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,592 of Muckelrath, which describes a field remote control radio transmitter/receiver which includes a weather resistant enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,830 of Kim discloses a radio receiver which integrates a weather channel therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,732 of Mileski and U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,813 of Gammel describe field oriented military radio systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,994 of Cariou describes a waterproof coating material.
Shock-mounts for mounting delicate objects are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,395,619 and 4,395,619, both of Harigai and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,115 of Zimmerman. Retractable electric cords are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,645 of Kresch. Moreover, portable radios are described in general in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,318 of Forrester.
It is an object of this invention to provide a radio with improved impact resistance.
It is a further object to provide a radio that has a built-in retractable line cord for operation from an AC supply.
It is yet another object to be able to power the radio with modular batteries normally used in professional portable power tools.
It is a further object to be able to recharge the batteries with a built-in recharger while simultaneously powering the radio from an AC supply.
It is yet another object to provide a splash proof radio.
It is another object to include a switch-selectable weather band tuned to the National Weather Service.
In keeping with those objects and others which may become apparent, the present invention includes a durable portable radio for tradesworkers with a weather and impact resistant enclosure having an exterior surface and an interior space. The enclosure houses a radio receiver for receiving radio signals and generating electronic audio output signals responsive thereto.
The enclosure of the radio is preferably made of a shock and water resistant solid elastomer, such as acrylonitrile butadiene styene (ABS). The exterior surface of the radio enclosure has a plurality of planar surfaces, wherein a foldable antenna is insertable within a recess extending below one planar surface of the plurality of surfaces.
A handle is formed from a slot extending through a pair of opposite planar surfaces of the radio, and a ventilation opening extends from the interior space of said radio.
The weather and impact resistant enclosure includes one or more downward angled louvered grills covering one or more moisture resistant loudspeakers.
The weather and impact resistant enclosure includes a moisture resistant sound transmitter insulating layer between the louvered grill and the loudspeaker.
A plurality of waterproof push buttons control on/off control, volume adjustment, AM/FM section an optional weather channel and frequency tuning.
To prevent moisture buildup, the weather and impact resistant enclosure includes a hydrophobic air permeable therein.
The radio is powered by either a first power source including an electrical cord engageable with an electrical outlet, or a second power source including an adapter engageable with a secondary direct current power source, such as a tradesworker""s hand tool battery pack.
The first power source includes a retractable line cord, which is retractable within a subhousing enclosure within the radio.
The radio receiver is shock mounted to an interior wall of the weather and impact resistant enclosure by a plurality of elastomeric blocks bonded to the interior wall of the weather and impact resistant housing enclosure. The radio receiver itself is preferably coated with a moisture resistant conformed coating, such as acrylic or paralyene.
One or more watertight formed-in-place gaskets seal openings within the weather and impact resistant enclosure.
The alternate DC power source may include a battery pack having a voltage of between about 9.6 to about 18 volts, preferably about 12 volts.
The secondary DC power source may optionally include a combination power supply and battery charger supplied with 115 VAC, which supplies about 13.6 volts through a diode and a switch to the radio receiver. A button causes the power supply to supply voltage through the diode, and the diode feeds current from the power supply to the radio receiver.
Alternately, a plurality of diodes may act as an automatic steering and isolation network to supply either AC supplied current, battery power or simultaneous power and battery charging from AC power.
An optional variable voltage feature permits use of battery packs lower or higher than 12 volts to be used by the radio. The variable voltage feature includes a socket having a plurality of contacts mating with an adapter, matching predetermined requirements of a DC source battery pack, and a double pole single throw on/off switch controlling a DC/DC power source converter for supplying power to said radio.
As a result, the radio provides a tradesworker with a rugged, durable radio to provide audio entertainment and news under adverse working conditions.